


You are Roxy Lalonde

by herekittie



Series: (We don't get our) Happily Ever After [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is ROXY LALONDE and you are trying to keep your world together.</p><p> </p><p>In which Roxy is the bestest friend ever, copes by playing with cats, and stays strong despite it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Roxy Lalonde

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096835) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Your name is ROXY LALONDE and you are trying to keep your world together.

Dirk is being all depressed and his self-loathing seems to have been cranked up to eleven. Jake keeps pestering you with questions you aren’t sure you should answer. Jane is bitter and angry all the time, even though she tries to be nice, and you guess you kind of understand how she feels.

You try to help. You shoot down Dirk’s beliefs that he is at fault for the mess, encourage him to get back up and make puppets and robots and play everybody like a master puppeteer again. 

You leave hints and clues to the game during your conversations with Jake, hoping to jolt his memories without mentioning matters related to Dirk and Jane too much. It just felt wrong to talk about it behind their backs, because what happened between Jake and Dirk and Jake and Jane stayed there, even if the parties involved are still being big babies about it. 

You talk to Jane, but it is a little minefield with her now, and you have to watch your words or you’ll hurt Janey and she’ll lash out at you then feel terrible about it after, then get mad at the Batterwitch again for dragging them into the game. It was a cycle of rage you can’t seem to break, not now anyway.

Many times since returning home you find yourself walking to the basement where you stock your alcohol. You stand in front of the cabinet and you read the labels, count each bottle aloud to yourself (you need to make sure the number stays the same unless you threw out the bottle yourself). You fantasize about bringing out the martini glasses, the wine glasses, the shot glasses. 

You never do. You can’t afford to go back, no matter how tempting it is to return to the float-y haze and forgot the wreckage the game left in its wake.

You adopt cats to keep your morale up. You take in strays and give them a home. It takes a while to make sure they are all fed and watered and the litter boxes are clean but you would not have it any other way. It is easier with the cats. They don’t hide their feelings, they don’t try and ambush you (except for fun). You can read them and stop fights before they happen. 

Sometimes you would spend time with your cats (especially this little black kitten who always looks regal and smart no matter what he does; you name him Frigglish) and lose yourself in their world. No words and no lies, just sounds and body language. You wonder what it would be like to be a cat, to leave the humans behind and live life the way you want.

You always step back before you go too far. You have friendships to mend and you can’t do that if your head is in the clouds daydreaming about an impossible fantasy. Happily Ever After is not given; it is made, and you will make your Happily Ever After, no matter how long it takes.


End file.
